<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's Company by lumbeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091816">Three's Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam'>lumbeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, M/M, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you going to choose to take home?” Michael asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.</p><p>“Yeah, do you want to be satisfied or disappointed?” Trevor laughed.</p><p>Melanie laughed. “Who said I had to choose?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s), Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three's Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayyy lmao back again</p><p>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, hey!” Trevor pounded his fist on the bar. “Where the fuck’s my drink? I’ve been waiting here for five minutes!”</p><p>His yelling fell on deaf ears. The bar was too loud to get even a bit of leeway in. It was packed, but of course it was, it was a Saturday night, wasn’t it? The music was booming through the speakers enough to rattle his brain. He felt sweat under his collar from the mass of bodies around him.</p><p>Of course Michael chose this bar. It was too loud and too trendy for Trevor’s taste, but at least the drinks were reasonably priced. Maybe he’ll even score tonight.</p><p>The money from their take today (just a convenience store, no casualties, about a thousand bucks overall) was weighing heavy in his pocket. He tried one more time to say something. “Uh, hello?!”</p><p>“What?” The bartender finally asked, slinging a rag over her shoulder. She seemed to be annoyed.</p><p>He didn’t care. “Vodka tonic, prrronto.” He slid a five dollar bill across the bar. </p><p>She took the cash and rolled her eyes. </p><p>Trevor looked back over at their table, hopefully not abandoned by Michael. He was still there. Michael, with his stupid “members only” jacket, his stupid beer in his hand, and his stupid jeans. A girl was sitting next to him. She seemed cute. Leggy, long wavy hair and blunt bangs, a smattering of freckles on her cheeks. Michael was making her giggle, probably with a cheesy joke that Trevor heard a million times over. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face.</p><p>Trevor felt bile in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Here’s your drink.” The bartender said sourly. </p><p>He took it and went back to their table. </p><p>“--pretty crazy to be in a big city like this. You know, the lights really seem to shine brighter here--” Michael was waxing poetically as his eyes caught Trevor’s. His face fell a little, but he hid it. “Hey T.” He said with a disappointment in his voice. </p><p>“Is this your friend you were talking about?” The woman asked, looking up at Trevor. She seemed to have a glint in her eye.</p><p>“Name’s Trevor.” He took a sip of his drink. It was strong as hell, just how he liked it. “Mind if I sit here?” </p><p>She scooted over, closer to Michael. He took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her shoulder. “Not at all. I’m Melanie, by the way.”</p><p>“Melanie,” Trevor sighed dreamily. “That’s quite a name. Michael normally hangs around girls named Missy, or Candy, or Diamond--”</p><p>“I’m surprised you’re joining us.” Michael cut in, staring daggers at Trevor.</p><p>Trevor rolled his eyes. “Where else would I go? The bar is too fucking busy to stay up there and I ain’t drunk enough to dance yet.”</p><p>“That makes two of us.” Michael grumbled as he took a sip of his beer. Some watery shit. </p><p>Melanie cleared her throat. “So how long have you two been friends?”</p><p>Trevor exhaled. “Well, it’s been about four years now. A long four years. We work together.”</p><p>“Well, you can say we’re self-employed together.”</p><p>“What kind of work do you do?”</p><p>Michael jumped in before Trevor had the chance. “Construction.”</p><p>Trevor scoffed into his glass. “Yeah, that’s it.”</p><p>“But we got paid today.” Michael flashed her a grin.</p><p>“Is that your way of saying you’re going to get me another drink?”</p><p>It wasn’t, Trevor knew that, but Michael nodded. “Daiquiri, right?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He sighed, sliding out of the booth. “You wanna come up with me?”</p><p>“I’m good here.”</p><p>Hiding his dejection, Michael put his hands in his pockets and went up to the bar.</p><p>“So.” She turned fully towards Trevor. “How long are you in the city for?”</p><p>“Think it’s only tonight.” Trevor watched Michael easily slide up to the bar and order a drink.</p><p>Melanie pouted. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” he finished off his drink. “I’m gonna make the most of it.”</p><p>“I’m going to do the same.” She placed a hand on Trevor’s thigh. </p><p>Even though he originally went over to the table to fuck with Michael, he wasn’t expecting on stealing Melanie from him. He was still too sober to push away the nagging guilt from it. </p><p>But he had to push on anyway.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked, noticing the slight shift in his expression.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” He put a hand over hers. “Why don’t we check out the backseat of my car?”</p><p>Melanie made a face. “I’m too old to be doing that anymore.”</p><p>“Ah c’mon, we’re all young! Even Mikey, although he likes to hide it by dressing like a middle aged man.”</p><p>Melanie laughed at that. It diffused the awkwardness of Trevor’s sudden request. “I want to dance anyway.” She retracted her hand from his leg.</p><p>“What, right now?”</p><p>“No, after a couple more drinks.”</p><p>Trevor looked at his empty glass. “If I go and get you a drink, you promise you’ll stay here?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Sure.”</p><p>Trevor practically sprung from the booth to go back up to the bar. He pressed a heavy hand on the back of Michael’s jacket. Michael knew who it was without even looking.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, T?”</p><p>“Ordering a drink, what’s it look like?”</p><p>“No, I mean--” He craned his neck over to the booth. “With Melanie. You trying to fucking steal her?”</p><p>“Steal her?” Trevor laughed. “She came onto me as soon as you left.”</p><p>Michael stared at him. “Bullshit.”</p><p>Trevor put his right hand up. “Hand to fucking God, man.”</p><p>He sighed. “Out of all the people in this place…”</p><p>“Lager and a daiquiri!” The bartender said, sliding the two drinks to Michael. </p><p>“I ain’t letting you have her.” He said to Trevor as he grabbed the drinks.</p><p>“Don’t think that’s your choice to make!”</p><p>By the time Trevor got back to the table, Michael seemed to get back into her graces. She was sitting on his lap, his hand fully on the swell of her ass. </p><p>“Your drink, my queen.” Trevor said in a silly voice, putting the drink on the table.</p><p>“I’m starting to feel like one.” She laughed lightly, her cheeks a little flushed. “Thank you.” She was already half finished with her other drink. </p><p>“You want to dance soon, gorgeous?” Michael gently rubbed her back. </p><p>“Not yet!” She whined. “I don’t think any of us are drunk enough to dance.”</p><p>“I could try to be!” Trevor took a gulp from his drink. Somehow it was stronger than before. “I’ll be ready to dance before Mr. Lightweight over there.”</p><p>“You want some of my drink?” She asked. Michael shrugged and took a sip.</p><p>Michael grimaced. “Jesus Christ, that’s sweet.”</p><p>“Just how I like it.” Melanie took the drink back from him. She slid off of his lap. Trevor scooted closer to her. </p><p>“T, didn’t you tell me you were going to be leaving?”</p><p>“Did I?” Trevor asked smugly. </p><p>“Yes, you did.” Michael kicked his shin. Trevor kicked back twice as hard. “Fuck!”</p><p>“As long as Melanie is here, I think I’ll stay put.” Trevor put an arm around Melanie. Her skin felt so soft. </p><p>Melanie loved the attention she was getting from both men as she took a sip from her drink. She didn’t even mind the bickering, the lights starting to blur at the edge of her vision. </p><p>Drinks kept coming. Michael finished off what Melanie didn’t want to, sweetness be damned, eager to get confident enough to dance. When he could just move and not have to worry about his conscience.</p><p>It wasn’t until Trevor went up to the bar that Michael took Melanie by the hand and took her to dance. He left his jacket behind, the alcohol raising his body temperature already.</p><p>It felt good to meet a girl like this. Not that there was anything wrong from finding a girl swinging from a pole or standing on a street corner, but this felt...different. More organic.</p><p>Melanie pressed her body against his tightly. She swirled her hips, hair swaying back and forth in the flashing lights. Michael couldn’t keep his hands off of her, couldn’t help but touch her soft freckled skin in the heat of the moment. She pressed herself to the front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.</p><p>Michael’s hands brushed with someone else’s. He looked up. Trevor was behind her, pressing his body to her ass. </p><p>“Trevor!” He said like a grunt. Trevor didn’t pay him any attention. </p><p>“I wanted to dance with both of you, anyway.” Melanie said next to Michael’s ear, her voice light and sweet.</p><p>Michael was just drunk enough to stay there, running his hands up and down her back. Sure, he could find another girl, one he’d have to spend more than half his earnings on, but there was no one as beautiful as Melanie. At least not in this bar.</p><p>Trevor on the other hand was kissing at her back. He pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her shoulder, face rubbing against her skin. She seemed to enjoy it, Michael heard her sighing softly.</p><p>Melanie kissed Michael softly, Michael holding back in trying not to be too aggressive. She had him in the palm of her hand and she knew it.</p><p>She broke the kiss, flipping around and pressed her lips against Trevor’s. It was just as gentle, just as soft. She ended the kiss, pulling away from the two of them.</p><p>“Who are you going to choose?” Michael asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.</p><p>“Yeah, do you want to be satisfied or disappointed?” Trevor laughed.</p><p>Melanie laughed. “Who said I had to choose?!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The wheels turned in Trevor’s head. “What, you’re saying you wanna fuck the both of us? Like a devil’s threesome or whatever?”</p><p>She giggled, biting her lip. “Yeah.”</p><p>Michael and Trevor looked at each other. “...T and I need to talk.” Michael said after a long pause.</p><p>--</p><p>Trevor was all but dragged into the men’s restroom.</p><p>“What the fuck.” Michael ran his hand through his hair. “What the fuck.”</p><p>“Jesus, M, you’re acting like she asked you to marry her.” He folded his arms and rested by the urinal. </p><p>“I ain’t--I don’t--what the fuck!”</p><p>“It’s just a threesome.” Trevor rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, with another guy. Made especially fucking weird since that guy is you!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean so?”</p><p>“You want to fuck her, don’t you?” Trevor asked. </p><p>“Well yeah but--”</p><p>“It’ll be fine! We can take turns, we don’t even have to touch each other.”</p><p>Michael braced himself on the bathroom sink. He took a big breath as he weighed his options.</p><p>Truth be told, Trevor’s heart was pounding out of his chest. Never did he expect something like this would happen so...naturally. And he didn’t have to be the one to suggest it. They did some things that might have skirted the line of Michael’s heterosexuality, but it was minor. They rented single bed rooms to save money, fucked other women in the same room (Michael dare didn’t look over once if that happened), and saw each other naked plenty of times. But had sex with the same woman concurrently? This was a new step. Trevor wondered if Michael saw the way he looked at him. He wondered if his anxiety was that Trevor might feel a certain type of way towards him. If he suspected anything, he sure as hell didn’t remark on it.</p><p>“C’mon,” Trevor patted him on the shoulder. “You gonna do it or what?”</p><p>Michael cracked his neck to the side. “Fine.”</p><p>“Let’s go find her. She might be worried we started without her.”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Michael laughed dryly.</p><p>--</p><p>“You should call a taxi.” Melanie said, tracing her finger on Michael’s jawline. </p><p>Trevor twirled his keys around his finger. “Michael can drive.”</p><p>“The hell I can.” Michael said, putting on his coat. </p><p>“Mikey, c’mon, you ain’t that drunk.”</p><p>“Drunk enough.”</p><p>Trevor scoffed, searching his coat pocket for loose change. He knew Michael was only being like this because he wanted to seem like a gentleman. “All right, I got fifty cents here. You call.”</p><p>“Why do I have to call?!”</p><p>“Baby,” Melanie said, putting on her puffy coat. It looked like a ski jacket. “The sooner you call, the sooner we can get to your motel room.”</p><p>“We ain’t booked one yet.” Michael muttered, snatching the coins from Trevor. </p><p>“I know there’s one across town.” Melanie mused. She wrapped an arm around Trevor’s waist. “You’re so tiny!”</p><p>“Ooh-ho-ho you won’t be saying that later!” Trevor laughed, wrapping her into a hug. She felt good pressed against him.</p><p>Melanie kissed his Adam’s apple. “I hope not.”</p><p>He watched Michael use the pay phone at the end of the bar. He looked back at them briefly, a glowering expression on his face.</p><p>They kissed softly. She tasted sweet like her drink. </p><p>“A cab’ll be here in ten minutes.” Michael said gruffly as a way to announce his return. He picked up the remainder of his drink, now lukewarm. </p><p>Melanie nuzzled Trevor and looked back at Michael. “You’re jealous.”</p><p>He zipped up his coat. “I ain’t jealous.”</p><p>“Yeah, if there’s one thing I know about you, you’re never jealous.” Trevor laughed.</p><p>“You have to learn to share.” Melanie said, reaching out to grab Michael’s jacket. She continued to have one arm around Trevor’s waist.</p><p>“I can’t help but be greedy ‘round you.” </p><p>Trevor snickered. “And everyone, and everything.”</p><p>She pulled him closer to her. “Are you going to be nice tonight?” She kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Ain’t me you have to gotta worry about.” Michael looked back over at Trevor, who stared back at him.</p><p>The cab arrived about five minutes later. Not a moment too soon, as it was freezing out. Trevor thought he’d be used to the cold, being from around the Canadian border, but alas. </p><p>Inside the car it felt cozy. Melanie told the driver the name of the motel, and they drove off. She sat back, sitting in-between Michael and Trevor. Michael put a hand on her thigh as Trevor kissed the nape of her neck. </p><p>“Can’t wait til we get a room,” Trevor muttered in her ear.</p><p>Michael squeezed her thigh, fingers inching upwards.</p><p>“Guys,” she laughed, “behave yourselves.”</p><p>Michael caught eyes with the cab driver in the rearview mirror. He probably saw worse in his time, but Michael still backed off. He patted her knee, keeping his hand put. </p><p>The drive seemed to take forever, only exacerbated by not being able to touch her. Trevor threw a twenty to the cab driver as soon as the car slowed to a stop in the motel parking lot. “Keep the change.” He muttered. </p><p>Michael paid for the room and got the keys, all the while Melanie was hanging on him. </p><p>They stumbled into the room, Trevor making sure to lock the door before kicking off his boots. It was a small room, but it still had two full sized beds. Michael kissed Melanie a little more aggressively than when they were in the bar. She moaned against his mouth. Trevor shrugged off his coat and got behind her, unzipping her jacket and kissing her neck. </p><p>She slipped out of her jacket. Trevor tossed it on the chair in the corner. She turned and kissed Trevor now, her tongue pressing against his. Michael greedily put his hands on her, kissing her bare shoulders. His hands moved down to the side zipper on her skirt. He unzipped it and she wiggled out of the garment, letting it fall to her ankles. Trevor rubbed her tits over her tank top. It felt like she wasn’t wearing a bra. He laughed lasciviously. </p><p>“Wait,” She cut in, resting her head against Michael’s shoulder. “Show Michael how much he means to you.”</p><p>Trevor furrowed his brow. His hands were still on her tits, his thumbs circling around her nipples. “What?”</p><p>“Kiss him.” She said with a laugh. Light, airy. “It would really turn me on.”</p><p>“I think you’re already turned on enough…” Michael said, trying to turn the conversation away from this.</p><p>“Do you two make girls kiss each other when you have threesomes with them?” She stroked Trevor’s lanky arm.</p><p>Michael and Trevor looked at each other. Michael only had one threesome before this, and he was well past sloshed by the time they got back to the hotel to remember much of anything. Trevor had a few, as far as he could remember. There wasn’t much kissing in any of his experiences.</p><p>“I mean…no?”</p><p>“Bullshit!” She laughed, sliding her way out of the Trevor-Michael sandwich. She sat on the edge of the bed. “Do it for me? Please?”</p><p>Michael looked at Trevor, then over to Melanie. Her hands were brushing her inner thighs, eager to touch herself.</p><p>“C’mon, Mikey. It’s just a kiss.”</p><p>“And hell is just a sauna.”</p><p>“Do you have to be so goddamn dramatic all the time?!” Trevor scoffed. He moved closer to Michael, each inch seeming like a mile. </p><p>“What, you want to kiss me, T?”</p><p>“Please,” she whined softly from the sidelines.</p><p>Michael sighed. This sex better be good. “Okay, fuck it. Come here.”</p><p>Trevor all too willingly closed the gap between them. Michael’s lips were firmly closed, like an awkward school boy having his first kiss. “Give her something to work with, M.” Trevor whispered in Michael’s ear.</p><p>Michael sighed and kissed Trevor again, a bit more aggressively. He pulled him in close by the shirt collar. Trevor couldn’t help but moan. He tentatively stuck his tongue in his mouth, and to his surprise Michael responded well to it, pressing back against it.</p><p>There was a gasp from Melanie. Trevor opened one eye to see her rubbing herself, one elbow propping herself up. “Keep going,” she moaned softly. </p><p>Trevor reached at the hem of Michael’s shirt. He pulled it up, tugging it off of him. Trevor wondered what it was like to touch him, to feel the muscles from football go slightly soft over time. He couldn’t stop feeling him, tracing his hands up and down his back.</p><p>Then, he heard the smallest noise from Michael, maybe a glottal stop, or an inhale, but Trevor knew it was a moan. He got him to moan. </p><p>There was a shifting noise on the bed. The sound of fabric hitting the floor. Michael broke the kiss and looked over, Trevor still trying to pull him back in.</p><p>Melanie was lying on the bed naked, touching herself. “I’m ready,” she said as she writhed on the bed.</p><p>Looked like their kiss was done. Trevor watched as Michael unzipped his pants. He was hard, and Trevor couldn’t help but attribute that to his doing. He didn’t want to consider otherwise. He stripped down as he watched Melanie tug Michael’s underwear down. Michael’s cock was perfect; everything Trevor imagined it would be when it was fully hard. He went to the foot of the bed, scooting Melanie down far enough that he could eat her out. She took Michael in her mouth, already moaning from the sensation of Trevor’s mouth sucking her clit.</p><p>He got a perfect view of Melanie sucking off Michael. He watched his reactions, the subtle movements in his face. She seemed good at what she was doing. He wasn’t sure who he wanted to be more in this instance.</p><p>Trevor stuck a finger inside her. She was soaked, definitely wet enough for two fingers. He curled them upwards. She pressed her thighs against his head. </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Michael groaned, hanging his head down. “Melanie, that’s good.”</p><p>She made an approving sound as she continued to bob her head up and down on him. Trevor continued to be crushed by her thighs. He pressed his tongue flatly against her, working her to a quick orgasm. </p><p>She took her mouth off of Michael, moaning and whining. Her legs shook, finally relaxing around Trevor. “Fuck,” she moaned, still feeling the aftereffects. </p><p>Trevor pulled back, wiping his wet mouth off the back of his hand. “You want us to switch?” </p><p>She nodded her head. “Yes, yes.” </p><p>“You want me to fuck you, gorgeous?” Michael said, stroking himself.</p><p>“Please!” She squealed. </p><p>“T, if you don’t mind.” </p><p>Trevor’s eyes flicked down to Michael’s cock as he stood. “Not at all.”He moved over to the top of the bed. Melanie took him in her hand, stroking him with her delicate long fingers. “Wait, wait, before you do that--” He kneeled, kissing her passionately, not only making sure she could taste herself but that he could taste Michael. Michael was over by his coat, searching the pockets for a condom. He got out two.</p><p>Trevor watched Michael roll on the condom, tossing the wrapper to the side of the bed. With hungry eyes he watched him sink into her. Her back arched off the bed. Trevor kissed her cheek, coaxing her into the sensation.</p><p>“That good?” Michael asked, placing a hand on the outside of her thigh. </p><p>“Yeah,” she groaned.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.” After a beat, he added, “For now.”</p><p>Melanie nodded and looked over at Trevor. “You want me to suck your cock?” </p><p>Trevor made a slight shrug and stood, lining his cock up with her mouth. He slid inside.</p><p>He could never get over the feeling of a good blowjob. He’d had more than his fair share in the past, but this one was especially good. Even better considering he could look over and see Michael thrusting into her. Trevor rested a hand on her shoulder, guiding her back and forth, trying to keep the thrusts at a similar pace with Michael’s. </p><p>Michael kept his head down, his eyes clamped shut, concentrating. “You feel so fucking good.” </p><p>“Try not to blow a load too quickly, M.”</p><p>Michael glared at him before closing his eyes again. “Shut up.”</p><p>“I’m just sayin’ you should please the lady--”</p><p>“Shut up!” He thrusted faster. </p><p>Melanie moaned around Trevor’s cock.</p><p>“You want to give your jaw a break?” He looked down.</p><p>She pulled her mouth away from him, her lips swollen. “Yeah.” </p><p>Trevor walked over at laid on the other side of the bed, curling up next to her. He tweaked her nipples, ghosted a touch along her stomach, and finally put the tips of his fingers over her clit.</p><p>“Oh--” She moaned, eyebrows knit together. “Make me come, make me come--”</p><p>Trevor moved his fingers in a circular motion, trying to keep up with her persistent moans and gasps.</p><p>“That’s it baby,” Michael sighed, thrusting into her fully. “Just like that.”</p><p>Melanie came again, this time even louder. The two of them hoped there was no one in the room next to theirs. </p><p>Michael’s hips stuttered. “Baby, can I come too?”</p><p>“In my mouth,” she huffed. “In my mouth.”</p><p>Michael reluctantly pulled out and snapped off the condom, Melanie got up from her position and layed on her side, mouth open for him. </p><p>In the meantime, Trevor tore open the other condom, rolling it on slowly as he watched Michael work haphazardly toward his orgasm. His face twitched, teeth bared, as he came with a grunt. Melanie wrapped her mouth around the tip, getting every last bit. </p><p>“Oh, shit--” Michael sighed, feeling lightheaded. “You’re amazing.”</p><p>She looked up at him, her mouth still full, and winked.</p><p>“Fuck.” He stumbled to the bathroom to clean up, his legs feeling wobbly.</p><p>As the door closed, Trevor whispered to her. “Don’t swallow yet. Kiss me.”</p><p>With a coy look, she kissed Trevor. She tilted his head back as she kissed him, come sliding into Trevor’s mouth. </p><p>He tasted worse come, but he tasted better come as well. But it was still Michael’s. He still savored the taste of it, the feeling of it, before he swallowed it.</p><p>“You swallowed it?” Melanie gasped.</p><p>“My mom told me not to spit out my food.” He laughed. “Why, did you want it back?”</p><p>“Are you and him--” Melanie looked at the door. “Are you and Michael--”</p><p>“Are we what--”</p><p>Michael opened the door, wiping himself down on a hand towel. “You two didn’t have to wait for me!”</p><p>“We weren’t.” Trevor said. He lightly smacked Melanie’s ass. “You like doggy?”</p><p>“It’s my favorite.” She turned over on all fours without another word.</p><p>Trevor, still fully erect, lined up with her. He slid in slowly. She was so wet, before he knew it he was comfortably inside her. She groaned passionately. </p><p>Trevor figured there was no need to go slow. Michael seemed to be slightly bigger than him, and he already warmed her up. And, if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t going to last long anyway. He could still taste Michael’s come on his tongue. </p><p>He thrusted into her quickly, which she seemed to appreciate. Trevor snuck his hand to her clit again, rubbing her. She was still worked up from earlier, so it seemed they were both in for a fast orgasm.</p><p>“Ah, ah! Just like that.”</p><p>Thrusting with reckless abandon, Trevor looked over at Michael. He was back in his underwear, watching the two of them passively go at it. He looked tired.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Trevor asked, out of breath. Melanie looked over as well, her long hair falling in front of her face.</p><p>“Yeah,” Michael answered honestly, looking a little drunk. “I do.”</p><p>With that little bit of affirmation, Trevor groaned. He bowed his head, his orgasm just over the horizon. With his remaining concentration, he worked on Melanie’s orgasm before his own. It wasn’t until she was whining that he knew he could release. He thrusted shallowly as he came, filling up the condom. He didn’t want to leave her. She felt so good, tensing around him. It was her that pulled Trevor out of her. </p><p>She took the condom off of him before going off to the bathroom. She shut the door quietly. </p><p>Trevor collapsed on the bed. “Shit.”</p><p>“You could say that again.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Why don’t we do this more often?”</p><p>Michael scoffed. “What, have threesomes?”</p><p>“Sure, why the fuck not?”</p><p>“Kinda hard to come by, T.”</p><p>“Or maybe you’re looking in the wrong places.”</p><p>“Or maybe your standards are too low.”</p><p>Trevor shrugged at that one. He was feeling sleepy as well.</p><p>The toilet in the bathroom flushed. The sound of the sink running. Melanie opened the door, walking out to find her underwear and tank top. “What if we shared the bed?”</p><p>“Why would we do that?” Michael laughed. “There’s two of them!”</p><p>“I want to!” Melanie said, pulling her tank top back over her head.</p><p>“Come over to this one, then. I’m too tired to move.”</p><p>Trevor hopped up and took the other side of the bed Michael was laying in. He was too tired to argue otherwise. </p><p>Melanie got the light and crawled in between them, making a comfortable sound. </p><p>As Michael started to drift off, all his brain could focus was one thing. Not the feeling of Melanie, or the softness of her skin, or even the sex.</p><p>All he could think of was that fucking kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>